Lost
by Cacuts
Summary: Un crash. Une île. Le Patron. Le Geek. Un Patreek. Une parodie un peu pourrie d'une série. Rated M pour la suite...


**Chapitre 1-**

Hey ! Je vais tester pour la toute première fois une fic à plusieurs chapitres.

Disclamer : Le Geek, ni le Patron ne m'appartienne, ni Assassin's creed, et le Japon encore moins.

Merci à Rouckye, qui est de toute façon plus que géniale !

Bonne lecture =D

Ps : J'avais pas d'autres noms pour la fic, désolé ^^''

* * *

><p>Le Geek se réveilla. Enfin, se dit-il, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant une décennie ! Il essaya de se lever, sans succès. En voulant bouger le bras, il ressentit une violente douleur, qui partit de ses doigts, pour remonter le long de son bras, et finir en un énorme mal de tête.<p>

« Aie…. Gémit-il, en sentant la douleur.

Enfin réveillé gamin ? demanda une voix bien connue, rauque et sexy, celle du Patron.

Ouais chuis réveillé mais, je n'arrive pas à bouger !

C'est normal gamin, je t'ai immobilisé…

Tu m'a quoi ?! hurla le gamin, Mais tu ne vas pas bien ! Libère moi !

Ta gueule gamin, siffla le Patron, Je ne t'ais pas immobilisé pour te baiser, et dieu seul sait à quel point j'en ai envie, mais parce que t'est blessé ! Et crie pas comme ça, tu vas attirer les possibles connards qui habitent cette île !

Une île tu dis ? demanda le Geek, en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Mais quelle île ? Et comment on est arrivé sur cette île ?

J'en sais foutre rien gamin, je sais juste que Tatiana n'est pas là, et que j'aurais bien envie qu'elle me ...

Rah ta gueule ! T'est dégelasse !

Nan, juste normal ! M'enfin, t'arrive à te lever ? Sinon prend ça. »

Le Patron lui tendit un petit cachet blanc et rond, qu'il identifia comme étant une aspirine. Il réussit à tendre le bras pour l'avaler tout rond et de s'endormir. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et décréta qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux et décida d'aller rejoindre le Patron, qui était partit explorer l'île en attendant. Il se leva, difficilement, pour attraper un bout de bois, s'en servant comme d'une béquille.

« Patroooooon ! T'est ou ! »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il commença à s'inquiéter et décida de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, il décida de retourner au campement. Peut-être le Patron y était retourné ? Et ensuite, se dit-il, j'irais voir à la plage, et j'essayerais de pêcher !

Il réussit à arriver à la plage, où il vit un immense feu. Le gameur courut, tant bien que mal, vers ce feu, pour apercevoir le Patron, qui jetait des brindilles.

« Hé Patron, pourquoi tu fais un feu ?

Mais réfléchit gamin ! s'énerva le criminel, à fleur de peau, Si un jour un avion, ou un bateau passe par ici, il verra le feu et viendra nous chercher ! Et en plus, les nuits sont souvent froides sur une île.

Oh ! Excuse-moi ! se défendit le gameur, Je voulais juste m'informer ! Et te dire merci pour t'être occupé de moi…

De rien gamin, de toute façon, Mathieu m'aurais fait trop chier si t'était mort. Et essaye de trouver comment on est arrivé là, et c'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ? Parce que moi je me souviens juste de l'appart…

Bah… moi je me souviens qu'on voulait aller au Japon… Parce qu'il allait y avoir une avant-première du nouvel assassin's creed… Et que tu voulais trouver des écolières japonaises… On a pris un avion, et après…. Après je me souviens plus, dit le Geek, en fronçant les sourcils.

Etrange gamin, murmura le Patron, plus pour lui que pour l'autre. »

Le joueur de WoW le fixa un instant, avant de partir à l'orée de la forêt pour voir si il y avait des petits fruits, ou même des animaux, même si la chasse le répugnais. Il trouva des framboises et entreprit de les cueillir. Tout en effectuant cette tâche, il repensa à son observation détaillée du Patron. Il portait toujours sa veste noire, mais celle-ci était déchirée en plusieurs endroits. Sa chemise, par contre était intacte, et le Geek se surpris à penser que c'était dommage de ne pas pourvoir observer le torse du criminel. Il était même étonné de ne pas avoir été remarqué.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de place dans ses poches, et dans son t-shirt, qu'il avait retourné, il retourna vers le feu, et aperçu leurs affaires, que le Patron avait sans doute rapprochées, pour camper sur la plage. C'était la première fois que le Geek dormirait à la belle étoile. Il rechercha ses affaires, un pull surtout, parce qu'il commençait à faire froid, comme l'avait annoncé le pervers. Il déposa tous les fruits sur une serviette et commençais à les partager en deux parts égales. Nos deux héros n'avaient pas mangés depuis le matin, et étaient un peu (beaucoup) affamés.

« - Tient, lui dit le Geek en lui présentant sa part, c'est tous les fruits que j'ai trouvés.

Merci gamin, grogna-t-il, j'ai vraiment la dalle ! Il faudra songer à se poser quelques questions maintenant. Déjà, comment on est arrivés sur cette île, ensuite, elle est ou, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres gens avec nous, comment on va pouvoir survivre, encore que celle-là, elle est facile à répondre.

Mouais, alors, moi, je pense juste que c'est une sorte de télé-réalité… De toute façon, ça ne peut être que ça !

Chuis pas convaincu gamin… Bref… Faudrait qu'on se lève tôt demain, histoire d'explorer l'île…

Le Patron allait continuer, mais il fut coupé par un bruit étrange, venant de la forêt. C'était des craquements sourds, comme lorsque des arbres tombaient. Sauf qu'aucun arbre ne semblait tomber. Le Geek couru se réfugier dans les bras du criminel, tremblant de peur. Il fut surpris que le Patron accepte de le prendre dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Ledit Patron était trop estomaqué pour pouvoir esquisser une geste. Il se souvenait de ce bruit, et de ces arbres qui ne tombaient pas. Il l'avait vu dans ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars.

« - Faut qu'on se casse vers l'eau gamin… C'est dangereux la nuit par là-bas !

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea le gameur.

Je t'expliquerais une autre fois, c'est dangereux, donc tu la ferme et tu cours vers l'eau ! »

Sans plus d'explications de la part du Patron, ils détalèrent jusqu'à avoir de l'eau aux genoux. Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent et cherchèrent du courage dans les yeux de l'autre. D'un mouvement de tête, le pervers désigna la berge et lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient dormir là pour cette nuit. Inquiet, le gamin acquiesça, et sortit lentement de l'eau. Il se posait énormément de questions sur l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit, mais aussi sur la « connaissance » du Patron, qui semblait déjà avoir entendu parler de l'étrange phénomène. Demain, se dit-il, je lui demanderais des explications. De son côté, le Patron avait encore plus peur que lorsqu'il s'était fait enfermé dans… en fait, il ne voulait plus parler de ça. Il avait rêvé de ces étranges bruits, et ça ce finissait toujours mal. Dans le doute, il avait préféré les éloigner. Il irait explorer le lendemain… Il se le jura.

Chapitre 2 :

Putain, le gamin est vraiment insupportable la nuit ! Telle fut la première pensée du criminel. Le Geek avait pleuré toute la nuit, il avait à peine pu dormir 10 min ! Et il ne pourrait plus le supporter une nuit de plus ! Comment on pourrait récupérer des forces avec un con qui braille toute la nuit ! Quand le Patron se lève de mauvaise humeur le matin, ça ne présage rien de bon pour le reste de la journée.

Le gameur sécha une fois encore ses larmes, en se promettant de ne plus pleurer. Il fallait qu'il soit fort ! Il pourrait peut-être même aider le Patron à préparer le petit déjeuné… Je crois qu'il reste quelques fruits de hier, pensa-t-il. Il se leva et rejoignit le feu, qui n'était plus que des braises. Aucunes traces des secours. Au fond de lui, il savait que ces derniers ne viendraient jamais. Le Geek récupéra une veste grise, se couvrit et essaya de rallumer le feu. Sans succès. Il dût attendre le Patron, qui une fois arrivé, lui prêta son briquet. Le feu les réchauffa tout de suite, et ils dégustèrent les quelques petits fruits qu'il restait.


End file.
